


Stuck

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, Jack being Jack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: It was supposed to be a nice walk in the autumn sunshine, but nothing’s that simple where Jack’s involved.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 161: Pull at anythingdrabble.

“PULL!” Jack urged desperately.

“What do you think I’m doing?” Ianto panted.

“Well pull harder!”

Ianto was afraid if he did that he might pull Jack’s feet, or even his legs, right off and still leave the rest of him stuck, which honestly wouldn’t be much help. He vaguely wondered if a new Jack would sprout from the legs, and if that would constitute a rescue. Probably not since new legs would most likely grow on the stuck Jack which would leave Ianto with the same problem, plus a spare Jack. Of course, with an extra Jack there’d be two people to pull the original Jack out. Ianto could certainly use a second pair of hands.

“Put your back into it!” Jack yelled, voice somewhat muffled.

“I AM!” What had Ianto ever done to deserve this? And why did Jack have such a talent for getting into these predicaments? He had all the curiosity of a small child, but apparently none of the common sense that was supposed to come with adulthood.

Bracing his feet, Ianto threw all his weight into pulling. Not that he hadn’t already been doing that but he gave it another try anyway, feeling like a tug of war team of one, with Jack as the rope. This was not the way he’d planned on spending his afternoon.

It had been Jack’s idea, of course. 

“Why don’t we go for a nice walk in the autumn sunshine?” he’d said. 

The Rift was quiet for once, and the weather had turned mild after several weeks of grey cloud and damp drizzle. The thought of getting out of the Hub, seeing blue skies and sunlight for once, not to mention the trees in their autumnal glory, had been far more appealing than spending another day down in the archives. Ianto had decided some fresh air would do him good, maybe clear his head, and so he’d agreed. He should have known better.

They’d driven out to Castell Coch and Fforest Fawr, because if you’re going to enjoy the mellow autumn colours the best place to do so is where there are plenty of trees. It had been a while since they’d walked the sculpture trail with all its wonderful woodcarvings, but then Jack had decided to leave the trail, explore deeper into the woods, and now he was stuck halfway into a hollow tree.

“I only wanted to see what it was like inside!” he whined from the depths of his hole.

“And I told you you’d get yourself stuck, but did you listen? Of course not! You never do. I hope you’re happy.” Ianto tugged harder.

“Not really. It’s dark in here, and full of bugs.”

“It’s a rotting tree, what were you expecting? Maybe if you try to squeeze your shoulders together and suck your stomach in…”

“Are you saying I’m fat?”

“I’m saying you’re stuck and trying to make yourself smaller might help.”

Ianto really didn’t want to have to call rescue services for this!

The End


End file.
